


Don't leave me?

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Guardian Angel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which they're madly in love and she desperately wants to stay





	

“Are you sure you won’t have any regrets?” She calls softly from the kitchen, taking her time behind the lock doors. Eli doesn’t need to see this yet, maybe. Not now.

“What regrets would I have?” She hears a chuckle from the other side, voice filled with conviction. Confident, and without qualms. So sure of the love between them. She fills the pot with water and begins to cook. The fire erupts with a button switch, and she marvels once again.

“You will regret it later,” Nozomi replies. Laughing, because she knows that all these will end in a disaster and they will probably have take-outs for dinner again. The pot rebels not fifteen minutes later, she is almost glad that the locks kept them apart. Eli doesn’t need to see the mess.

“Nozomi?” Rapt knocks on the glass door, always due to save. “Did you mess up the pasta again?” An almost incredulous voice. “How did you mess it up?!” And then a laughter so loud she feels terribly warm.

“Hey, I told you! You will regret this!” She shouts indignantly.

The microwave chimes in, she is almost afraid to see its contents after the mini-explosion she heard two seconds earlier. The knocks on the door turn urgent. She laughs, before unlocking the door.

“Are you okay?” Eli wraps her in a hug, and she tries to hug her back. The red pasta sauces coat Eli’s shirt and she chuckles, reaching for the towels nearby.

“Now you got yourself dirty too.”

If Eli sees through her deliberate intention on ignoring her question she didn’t respond, not that Nozomi didn’t expect it. She pulls Eli closer, rubbing the towel on the stain. The temporary warmth feels almost too comfortable. Part of her regrets going on with these. Eli doesn’t need to see this yet, she thinks. Or maybe she does.

“Nozomi?” Eli whispers. She looks into blue eyes. “Don’t leave me?”

She answers a little while later, hesitant, because Eli is more perceptive than she thought. And a lot more fragile than she had thought.

“I try.”

The faintness catches up; she wonders if the tears pooling in the blue was the reason why it is getting harder to breathe.

“I said you will regret this didn’t I?” She drops the towel at their feet, hands reaching out its other pair.

“Could you be less prophetic?”

They share a small laugh. Nozomi wonders if these could make up for all the pain later.

“You saved me, Elichi.” She thinks about the times when she had nowhere to go, floating in and out of existence. Cold to touch, cold to everyone else.

“You saved me too.” And the look that Eli gives almost shatters her. She sees devotion, conviction and underlying sadness all at once. Her hands trembles in their counterpart.

A forced chuckle. “You will regret this.”

“Maybe.” Eli replies almost too quickly. “But every moment spent with you is worth it.”

She doesn’t repeat the sentence.

 

* * *

She leaves mini post-its all over their apartment. She wonders if Eli will forget. Again she regrets her decision, maybe it is better to be traceless. Maybe she could pop by if God allows, if the time is right, if a miracle like this happens again.

Nozomi clears the take-outs, and scrawls more notes. The recipe book that she is reading lies open on page two-hundred and fifty-two.  In five minutes Eli would ring the doorbell, always on time with terrifying accuracy, part of her knows Eli fears. They both do, because attachment is something that is forbidden.

The halo glows and fades; Eli steps into the apartment, relief flooding through her face. She feels faint, and she wonders why.

“Nozomi!” Eli’s voice is her calling, technically it is, as her guardian angel. Not this way though, she shudders, not this way. She returns a smile. A hundred more pages of the recipe book to go through.

The keys jangle in Eli’s pocket, her girlfriend plops onto their couch after dumping the bag on the ground. “Please tell me you’re not cooking today.”

“You don’t refuse it though,” Nozomi laughs, sitting by her side. Her wings wrap them tighter. “Maybe not today then. I’m a little tired.”

“You were insistent on trying to learn how to make everything and I didn’t have the heart to stop you.”

“Then I should cook again.”

“No!”

The recipe book that she is reading lies open on page two-hundred and fifty-two. She doesn’t say the sentence anymore.

 

* * *

Fifteen minutes to Eli’s arrival, she watches the clock tick. Time is something she cannot comprehend, yet it is something she treasures. The halo barely glows, and she wonders if she has enough time to finish the last few pages.

“Nozomi!”

At times she wonders if Eli is one who could truly read minds, as the blonde bursts through the door in a frantic move, before slowly making her way to her. They don’t speak of it, but it is something that exists between them. A barrier not like the one they overcame, the one that splits the mortals and ones that are not, but a barrier that separates them emotionally.

Fear, she thinks, is the right adjective.

“You’re here.” Eli whispers. She hears the unspoken words. _You’re still here._

“I am.” She smiles back. “Always waiting for you Elichi.”

The book lies open on page three hundred and twenty. She folds her wings by her side, a crumbling effort to make them stay open. Not that she would need them anyway.

The faintness catches up and she holds Eli as tight as she could. Amazing how the roles have reversed.

“I told you, you will regret this.”

Eli pulls her down, she feels the tears before she hears the sobs.

“What regrets would I have?” Eli replies, blue full of sadness but with a voice filled with conviction. Nozomi’s chest feels tight, almost like the first time she fell in love. She wonders if she will hear Eli’s voice again, the warmth fades too rapidly for her liking.

She tries to hug Eli back.

“I will never regret this.”

She watches her fingertips fade into the surroundings, her wings long gone. The halo no longer glows. She gives a last kiss.

“Me too.”


End file.
